07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Castor
Castor One of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Castor is the second oldest of the main Bishops, Labrador and Frau, and has made a hobby of building and repairing life sized-dolls that he controls using his Zaiphon. He is also one of the two characters in the series that has a manipulation Zaiphon, which is considered very rare. A chapter in the manga reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Hausen as Xing-lu, and after he died began serving as one of the the 07 Ghosts. Castor is the Ghost known as Feist, the one that is able to tie souls together. History A chapter in the manga reveals that Castor was born into the affluent Hauzen house, a House of God located in the 6th District (the House of Feist), and his name was Shinruu, where he was the thirteenth head of the family. He was the son of Xingfa and Lady Hauzen. He was said to be very talented, and due to this he was widely recognised as a genius. His butler, Seilan, tells that because of his young age, he was a subject of criticism by those who wanted to take the position of the head of the house from him. His father made an effort to coach him to ignore these comments, and he did this by behaving in a cold and professional manner towards him, and as a result, Shinruu often felt neglected. Due to his father's indifference, he immersed himself in his doll-making hobby, making dolls in the image of his mother who he loved because she was the only member of his family to treat him with affection. Shinruu, was still upset at the limited care he received from his mother due to his father's involvement, and laments how his mother belonged to his father, so he made the dolls in her image so he can have his mother all to himself. As it was the job of the head of the House of God to protect the Barsburg royal family from assassination, Shinruu was often deployed on these missions. During one of the missions, to stop the assassins from killing the King of Raggs, was done, he hears someone singing and follows the noise till he reaches Razette- who has being confined to a tank and chained up. After he freed her, Seilan notes how she has become very attached to him, and how her song has healed his lonely heart. After the consequences of the attempted assassination had been discovered, the suicide of the assassins' wives and children, he became upset prompting Razette to change her own face into Shinruu's- only smiling, which taught Shinruu how to smile. Dolls looking like Razette began appearing in his work-room. Though the date of Shinruu's inheritance was drawing nearer, he admitted to Razette that he had no interest of becoming the new Head of the House, instead wishing to become a puppet master, telling Razette: 'You sing, and I'll use my puppets. We'll perform on a grand stage, and travel the world together like that!' However their happiness was short lived as the Raggs War broke out. It was revealed that the Hausen House sided with Raggs, and fought against the families that sided with Barsburg. Barsburg won, but the Houses of God that fought with Barsburg were angry at the insult, so the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house to save their bloodline from extinction. Shinruu, being the heir to the Hauzen House was too offered. His father was outraged, and proposed that Razette change her face to Shinruu's and take his place in the sacrifice. Shinruu refused, but as Razette appeared, already willing to die for him, his father drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her. Shinruu stood in front of her as his father sliced, the sword hitting his own body instead of Razette's. As he took his final breaths the God of the House, Fest, appeared before him and Shinruu took his place as one of the Seven Ghosts. After he has been changed into a Ghost, he finds Razette's dead body- having killed herself out of grief, but as Castor's Ghost ability is to tie souls together, he was able to bring Razette back to life so they could live together by letting her share his life force. Appearance Castor stands at 5 foot 10 with a tall, willowy frame and weighs 68kg, who looks to be in his late twenties, or early thirties. Castor's face is rather round for his age, having a thin, long nose, a small mouth and thin lips. His skin tone is quite pale, though is the darkest of the Bishops. Castor has a rather scholarly appearance, as a result of the round glasses he wears over his narrowed, light brown eyes. His hair is neck-length, straight and parted to the right side of his face, and has a slight reddish tinge to the colour. Castor's glasses flash white when he is annoyed or amused. In his casual clothes Castor wears a white shirt with a high neck-guard, under a leather trench-coat almost identical to the one Frau wears only Castor's is a darker shade of blue, the neck-guard turned down and fastened with two belts, the lower one sloping downwards. In his church clothes Castor appears to wear a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Castor wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. Personality Castor is a very kind person, having even more sympathy for children and women. He smiles most of the time, has a great level of patience, and is not annoyed easily, unless it is Frau that is doing the annoying. Castor is always willing to help when someone has a problem, and enjoys teaching people. He is very passionate in his hobby of making dolls. Castor can be quite merciless during a fight, using his Zaiphon in a way that could seriously injure or kill his opponent if the attack hits them. He can also be quite mischievous, and has been shown to enjoy pulling pranks on Frau, or startling people with his dolls. Relationships With his peers [[Frau|'Frau:']] Castor and Frau are often fighting, or making fun of each other, but they have been shown to be good friends. They were partners in the Bishop's exam. [[Labrador|'Labrador:']] Labrador interacts with Castor the most, and the two are normally found together. Castor cares about Labrador very much, enough to risk his life trying to protect him. [[Razette|'Razette:']] Castor feels very strongly for Razette, and may love her. They met when Castor freed Razette from a tank after she was chained up, and they have stayed together even since, Castor expressing that he wanted to travel the world with Razette. Castor is very protective of Razette, and is easily angered when someone tries to hurt her or offends her. Abilities and Attributes Castor is one of the two characters in the series that is able to harness the power of a Zaiphon of the manipulation category. Manipulation Zaiphon: Castor's manipulation Zaiphon takes the form of shiny, barbed strings that extend from the palms of his hands that he is able to control. With this he is able to catch and suspend objects and people in the air, restraining them so they are unable to move. He has been shown to use his Ghost strings to stab and slash at objects, as seen during his fight with Kuroyuri, and has also used them to choke his opponent. Castor uses his Zaiphon to control the life-sized dolls that he makes. Castors power as the Ghost Feist is the ability to tie together the souls of living beings. With this he is able to resurrect dead bodies, on the condition that the soul still resides in the body, and the cause of death was not natural (e.g. suicide or murder). Castor has currently lost a part of his powers after Ayanami absorbed them. Anime Synopsis Castor first appears flying his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7 when he, as well as the two other Bishops, Frau and Labrador, encounter Teito falling from the sky. When he hits Frau and the two fall to the ground he rushes to Frau's side and helps him get Teito to the Church. Castor next meats Teito in the Church library, when Teito becomes frightened upon seeing a life sized doll, Castor reveals that he was the one who made her, prompting Frau to label him a 'doll-fanatic'. Castor is later seen explaining the history of the Raggs war to Teito. Castor later appears with the other two Bishops to confront the old man possessed by a Kor where he uses his Zaiphon to restrain the possessed man while Frau cuts the bond that ties him to Verloren. He later introduces Teito to Razette and explains to Teito what a Kor is, and tells Teito to keep the incident with the Kor a secrete. After Teito realises that Castor, Labrador and Frau are Ghosts, he (Castor) attempts to blank Teito's memory of the incident so the identity of the Seven Ghosts continues to remain a secrete. However Frau stops him, saying that if Teito's memory of when Frau revealed himself a Zehel was blanked then he would not be able to remember Mikage's last smile. Much later Castor confronts Kuroyuri, who has infiltrated the Church with Haruse. The two fight, and Castor manages to catch him/her by ensnaring him/her with the strings from his manipulation Zaiphon. Castor suspends Kuroyuri in the air, and knowing that Ayanami can hear everything he says, begins to speak with him (Ayanami). Castor knows that Ayanami's soul is linked to Kuroyuri's, so if Kuroyuri receives an injury, Ayanami will suffer the same pain as his subordinate. Castor uses this to his advantage, torturing him through Kuroyuri in order to get information from him. Kuroyuri pleads with Ayanami to release his/her soul so he (Ayanami) wont be injured, but Ayanami instead snapps Castor's strings and the fight between the two continues. Castor confuses Kuroyuri with the dolls he makes, making all of them look like himself, and then catches Kuroyuri as she/he is running. Kuroyuri then detonates an explosive devise which sends them both flying in opposite directions. Castor is saved by Labrador and his vines, what break his fall against the wall. Kuroyuri and Haruse leave. Castor later helps fend off a Black Hawk attack with Labrador in the Church grounds. The two Bishops are confronted by Hyuuga and Konatsu who fight them in order to keep them distracted while Ayanami attacks Teito. Castor and Labrador appear to be losing the fight, but are interuppted when Teito warps everyone to Pandora's box, and the Black Hawks retreat. Trivia * The word "Castor" means "beaver" in the french language. * After having his eye and arm injured after an attack from Ayanami, disguised as a Bishop, he has had both replaced using doll parts. Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members